


Glitter

by SkyJams



Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyJams/pseuds/SkyJams
Summary: “What’d ya say huh? He’s the nicest guy in the world alright, and I’m sure he’d appreciate seeing your tits greatly.”
Relationships: Randy Bullet/Vasily Sazkaljovich
Kudos: 14





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting some short and silly mini-fics in December based on a series of prompts. Happy holidays!  
> Prompt: Voyeur  
> Merry Christmas! This year Santa has left you the gift of strippers! xoxo

The Vanilla Unicorn was packed, busy even for a Saturday night, but they always made room for Nino’s crew. They knew how to treat their VIP’s. It was late, the air was thick with smoke, the music was far too loud. Surrounded by girls in cheap polyester, there was nowhere else Curtis wanted to be.

Leaning back on the velvet seats, Curtis watched with a pleasant grin as Cassle chased Nino around. After too much coke his boss decided to become a stripper himself, wanting to dance on the stage like the girls. Curtis was trying to keep a level head and not get too debauched, but a girl with pink hair started wagging her fingers in his direction and that was about all it took for him to get distracted. He plopped himself next to the front of the stage, flirting with this dancer as she flipped around and flashed under her skirt. 

“You like this guy here? Huh?” Nino yelled at the dancer, “How about a private dance for my best guy?” He said holding out a fistful of cash. Another woman in lingerie came over and sat in Ninos lap, as he tried to give Curtis the hook up. “What’d ya say huh? He’s the nicest guy in the world alright, and I’m sure he’d appreciate seeing your tits greatly.”

With a coy smile the stripper held her hand out for Curtis to take, and as if guided by the wad of bills in her other hand, she led them towards the curtained back room. 

The hallway of semi private rooms was still loud, but with a different vibe. Instead of too many voices partying, back here they were trying to drown the voices out so you couldn’t hear. There were definitely some noises that were a bit more pornographic, but that only made Curtis feel more at home.

“My name is Starlight,” the pink-haired girl said as they walked down the hallway looking for a booth with an open velvet curtain.

“Wow, Starlight, it’s so nice to meet you. I love your uh… outfit,” Curtis said, looking her up and down again. He thought she looked like one of those anime girls on the cars, with the bubblegum pink hair and frilly getup. 

“Do you want to have a seat here?” She said pointing to a free private booth. “I can keep dancing for you if you like?” She said twirling her hair and looking back at him with a wink.

“Wow, you want to keep dancing? I’m so lucky!” Curtis said as he sat down on the big plush chair. A massive grin broke out across his face.

Despite Starlight standing in front of him, Curtis’ gaze went directly to the booth across from him. Apparently Randy had been making his own entertainment, as Vasily bounced up and down on his lap. They were so distracted humping against each other they didn’t even notice that they weren’t alone anymore.

“Starlight, sweetheart, it looks like we get our own entertainment! Curtis said enthusiastically. He could just barely hear Vasily moan as he threw his head to the side, showing off the ribbon around his neck. 

Biting her lip in concern, Starlight put her hand on the velvet curtain and gave Curtis a look, silently asking if he wanted it closed for privacy. Glancing up, Curtis shook his head and reached his hand out to pull her into his lap. 

“Hey Randy!” Curtis called out, making himself comfortable with Starlight sitting across his legs. 

From over Vasily's shoulder Randy glanced up and made eye contact with Curtis. His smug expression blossomed as he realized he was being watched. He leaned in towards Vasily’s ear and said something to the smaller man. V kept bouncing his hips, pumping himself on Randy’s hard cock, and leaned in for a sloppy kiss on his lips. Randy complied, running his hands over Vasily’s ribs, pushing up his sheer tank top, putting his small waist on display. 

Over her stockings, Curtis squeezed Starlight's thigh, knowing she could probably feel his semi from where she sat. “Wow, Starlight, doesn’t V look good? He could be a dancer with a body like that.” She giggled and tossed her pink hair out of the way, wrapping an arm around Curtis’ shoulders.

Together they watched as V ran his fingers through the back of Randy’s head, getting a fistful of his short white hair as he leaned back. They had a perfect view of Randy’s shaft pushing in and out of V as he rolled his hips.

With his eyes back on Curtis again, Randy said something else to V, and he stopped moving on his lap. Randy smirked and pushed his face towards V to kiss his cheek. Vasily completely ignored Randy however, glancing wide-eyed over his shoulder to look at Curtis and his beautiful anime stripper.

“Hi, V! Say hi, Starlight,” Curtis instructed. She raised her hand and wiggled her fingers to say hello.

A wide grin broke out across Randy’s face as V said a high pitched “Mother fuck…” and then buried his face in Randy’s neck. He heard Randy say something back, and Curtis just laughed. 

“Hey Starlight do you think we can get drinks back here?” Curtis asked idly. He felt along her side, flat palm petting the soft skin. The thumping music definitely made it feel like they were in their own private space.

“Oh, um, I don’t know,” Starlight said, touching Curtis’ chest apologetically. “They might not like this happening so…” she trailed off. 

“That’s ok,” Curtis said, pulling her hips tight against his. “We’ll keep our private show, private, right?”

They watched as Randy and V seemed to argue about their little peep show. The mop of black hair on his shoulder shook with a ‘no’ as Randy kept talking in his ear. Then he shot his head up and V shoved at Randy’s shoulder. 

As Randy kept whispering in V’s ear, Curtis saw how red V looked, face flushed and embarrassed. The hands on V’s waist lowered down to his hips, caressing him, squeezing. 

The music lowered as one song transitioned into another and Curtis heard V whine out, “Randy, please…”

“You’re good, baby. Don’t…” but the rest of Randy’s reply was drowned out. His tawny hands reached down and grabbed the pale skin of V’s ass, groping in full view of their audience. With his thick cock still buried in V, he started massaging his cheeks while pushing his hips at the same time. He slowly encouraged V to start rocking against him again. Curtis heard a high pitched whine from V. 

Pale hips started moving, and Randy cooed dramatically in Vasily’s ear, with a smirk. One of Randy’s hands began fingering around his rim, feeling how stretched he was around his length and Curtis couldn’t tear his eyes away. There was a quiver in V’s knees as he bounced himself on Randy. He must have really been hitting the good spot. He turned his head away from Randy, face and neck flushed red, biting his bottom lip.

Curtis realized Randy was watching him again, eyes intently locked on while he fucked his little Russian prize. The lady in his lap started squirming, reminding him of how hard he was, and he tore his attention over to her. 

“Are they turning you on, darling?” Curtis said in her ear. She nodded turning closer towards him, leaning in, pressing her chest against him. Curtis moved his hand dangerously high up her leg, rubbing his fingers along the soft skin just below the line of her panties. He leaned in close to her ear, and said, “Maybe you and I should give them a show in return? Seems only fair?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks :)


End file.
